When a customer initiates a call, the call is routed to the network service provider for handling, where the call is processed and forwarded towards its destination. Generally, in processing the call, a number of processing steps is performed such as determining the call's termination (e.g., IP termination versus Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) termination). Many of these processing steps are performed irrespective of the type of calls that are being handled by the network service provider. However, performing these processing steps may not be useful for a particular call.